Adora and the Golden Book
by DiaryofaDorkette
Summary: With the events of Adora's Search for Honor seemingly at an end, pick right up where the action left off with Adora and the Golden Book. Adora tries to move on with her life from the losses she has faced, but can she? Upon reading a mysterious series of golden books about a warrior named Golden Girl, Adora finds herself on a whole new journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Etheria, the present_

Adora looks out across the serene landscape of Skydancer Mountain. Heavy mist clears away as the former Horde Captain looks towards her sworn enemy Catra. Clad in Horde red, Catra kneels on the rocky ground, the heels of her boots digging into the softest spots of soil. Adora steps forward, trying to say something to Catra, but nothing can escape her lips.

With her jet black hair covering most of her face, Catra grins as she stares blankly at Adora. Eyes green with fire, the fearsome beauty pulls out a dagger. Catra quickly rakes the blade across her throat, tearing into flesh. Her body trembles slightly as she falls backwards.

Screams finally ring out from Adora as the honorable woman races to the dying villainess. "Catra! No!" As Adora races to the dying woman, she can feel her boots sinking into the hard rocky ground. Trying to reach out once more to Catra, Adora cries out as her body sinks into Skydancer Mountain.

Drifting through the rock and soil, Adora makes her eventual path to the heart of the mountain: the Crystal Castle. A castle made of gleaming rock and pure crystals, Adora floats through the walls. Finding herself in familiar territory, Adora cries out as the love of her life approaches her.

"Bow." She whispers as her blue eyes fall upon him. His golden chest plate offers a beating heart. Trying to trace her fingers over his chest, Adora looks into his eyes. "Bow, please, don't go."

Fading away from existence, Adora relives her painful loss. Bow is dead, as is Catra. She falls to the ground, struggling to keep her tears in place. Pulling her blond hair back, Adora pauses as a low gurgling sound raises in intensity from behind.

Whipping her head around in fear, Adora rests her gaze on another lost soul. Spira, code name Double Trouble, twists and turns her decayed body in front of the princess. Hissing followed with a loud shriek, a reanimated Double Trouble crawls towards Adora. Hungry for flesh, Double Trouble nearly grabs hold of Adora's ankle.

Kicking with all her might, Adora scrambles to escape her former friend turned monster. The lighting of the crystal walls that make up the castle begin to glow and fade. Adora is able to see images and then there is darkness. This ebb and flow of light begins to play tricks on her. Soon Adora finds herself in a growing nightmare, full of all her victims from her time as Horde Force Captain. Men, women, and children reach out to grab hold of her. Ghosts from her past, there is no real need for them to grab her, these images from Adora's past already have her...

Resting in unease, Princess Adora throws her body across her bed. Tangled in a long embroidered shirt, Adora fights to remove the sheets and blankets on her bed. She feels gripped in paralysis. Unable to catch her breath, the princess searches for a way out of her bed. Air soon fills her lungs. Her hair is matted in sweat. This is all just another night of restless sleep.

Trying her best to focus on her breathing, Adora throws her blankets off the bed. The princess slowly places her feet on the cool stone ground and grimaces in fear that she will sink through the floor. Assured that she is fully awake from her nightmares, Adora throws a robe over her night fashions and heads to the massive dining hall in the Eternos Palace. This is her new home. Leaving Etheria behind was a difficult choice for Adora. However, with the various threats of evil vanquished on both Eternia and Etheria, Adora knew her next logical step would be to reconnect with her family. She thinks about her new home as she heads towards the dining hall.

A few lights emit a faint glow in the dining hall. The smells of something sweet hangs in the air. Teela, a warrior goddess and friend to Adora sits hunched over a dining table. Smiling to herself, Adora approaches the feisty red head. "Couldn't sleep, or were you working late?"

Teela looks up before taking a bite of some sweet bread, "I couldn't sleep. You too?" Adora nods while leaving out the details of her painful nightmare. The two friends sit together as Teela offers Adora some of the bread. Pulling apart a few pieces of the warm bread, Adora relishes each bite and comforts in the company of her friend. Pausing before a bite of sweetbread, Teela looks towards Adora, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sighing, Adora hangs her head, "More like a crowd of ghosts. I always dread the night, because that is when they come: my past misdeeds, all for the taking. I sometimes wish it were me dead, instead of them." Reaching out to squeeze Adora's arm, Teela sits at the table with her friend silently. Doing her best to shrug the moment off, Adora wipes the tears in her eyes.

Thanking Teela, Adora smiles warmly before scooping up some more bread, "This is really good." Teela chuckles while cracking a joke about her secret ability to cook the unhealthiest food possible.

On the matter of their friendship, Adora speaks softly, "I know this must be weird. You were involved with my brother and now we have become friends, but I want you to know that I have valued becoming friends Teela." Listening with an open heart, Teela thinks of her relationship with Adam. A great deal of heartache has been placed upon that man, too much. "Adora, whatever has occurred between your brother and me; that will not stand in the way of our becoming friends. I have valued your time here. Honestly, it is nice that Adam is away on Etheria." With, she wants to add, that blond with the tight curls named Sweet Bee. However Teela refrains and instead falls into a nice conversation with Adora.

Talk eventually turns to the source of Adora's matted hair and restless night. "You must miss Bow a great deal. How do you handle that?" Shrugging at the question Adora sighs, "I don't handle it. I miss him every day. We had to lose so much for our freedom." Reaching out in an act of compassion, Teela holds onto Adora. Crying in her hands, Adora realizes she is showing too much vulnerability.

Reassuring words are expressed by Teela to remind Adora that the royal princess is not alone. She has friends on both Eternia and Etheria. Everyone is rooting for her. The entire kingdom has been rejoicing in Princess Adora's return to the Eternos Palace.

Conversations soon shift once Adora finds her eyes getting heavy. Sleep might actually be in her plans for the evening. "I think I shall retire now." Teela smiles, "Sweet bread has that effect."

Smiling, Adora follows up with a chuckle, "Yes. Thank you for sharing Teela. I think I am off to bed, maybe do some light reading before falling into slumber." Inquiring about the reading, Teela looks on as Adora explains, "A dear friend of mine named Spira wrote these make believe stories about the history of Etheria. I do not know where she got her information from, but so far they have been enjoyable. The books have no title, but they are bound in gold covers. I have started calling them Golden Books."

"How nice Adora. Is your friend planning on writing anymore?" Adora sadly shakes her head, "My friend is no longer alive. Spira was a glamorous double agent for the Great Rebellion. We were close and our friendship was nearly lost once I found out she was spying on the Horde. Had it not been for her spying and revealing certain truths about the Hoard, I would have never begun my own journey to finding out the truth."

Adora goes on to explain the distressing fate of her friend, "Spira was eventually held prisoner for her crimes against the Horde. Primed for an execution, the Great Rebellion and I, as She-Ra, crashed the public execution to save her." Teela sits in shock, "Were you too late?"

Recounting that day through memories as vivid as the present world around her, Adora bites her lower lip before sharing in Spira's fate, "We were all safe. Spira was saved from execution. A battle was of course unfolding in the public arena of the Fright Zone, but we were all safe. Or at least I thought we were. Hordak had his aim on me and fired, I had no clue, none at all. Spira jumped in to take the shot. I lost her before my eyes." Adora's eyes well up, "I let her down. She was such a dear friend that knew of my secret as She-Ra. And I knew of her secret as a writer. It was a talent that no one really knew about and I was honored to be involved in that regard. Now I have just been spending my days reading her Golden Books."

Teela nods and remarks, "Sounds as if Spira was a wonderful person." Adora agrees. The two women stand still together, unsure of what to say next. Sensing the need for space, Teela hugs her friend before stepping away into her own thoughts and motives for the night.

Alone in the dining hall, Adora takes a look around the grand room where countless meals and memories have been made. Her hands trace a wooden table as her mind travels into a realm of fantasy where her childhood got to be not unlike that of her brother's childhood. Where there was no Horde; a world free from oppression and misery. She imagines what a chance to have grown up with her family would have looked like. Knowing this to be but a dream, Adora instantly feels guilty, for without her life experiences she would more than likely have turned out differently. Not to mention her other family on Etheria. A life going on without her friends from the Great Rebellion is an existence she can't even toy with.

Walking towards her room in the middle of the night, Adora thinks about her friends on Etheria. She wonders how everyone is. It has been a few months time since she last saw any of them. Adora tells herself that is due to her trying to create a new life, though it is quite possible that stepping back onto Etheria is just too painful. Unsure of the ability to admit that to anyone is unclear. What is clear though is that Adora is going through something. Some great tribulation is unfolding in her life and she isn't sure what to make of it.

Finally in her room again, Adora slides underneath her covers. A slight night chill has entered the palace walls; or is that an internal chill? It does not matter for Adora is finally feeling the edges of sleep approach her. Reaching out for one of Spira's Golden Books on a slight night stand, Adora opens the front cover. Marveling at the work within, Adora delves into an all new story based on the events on Etheria from long ago. She reads the first few words slowly with eyes that grow heavy: _Most stories shift over time, but this story of the past is as fresh as a crapple picked from the magical trees in the Whispering Woods. Before there was a Bright Moon and many other modern kingdoms on Etheria, there was only one place of rule: Argonia. A massive kingdom covering the land of what would one day become the Fright Zone, Argonia was a benevolent kingdom charged with protecting the towns and villages that were spread throughout the glorious world of Etheria. There was a king and queen, though the queen died giving birth to two daughters one with hair so golden it shined like the sun. Dubbed Etheria's Golden Girl, Solaria was gentle in her approach to the world yet full of strength for the greater good to triumph over all. The other daughter, Lunamera, had hair the color of blood and a condition that afflicted her skin. Unable to stay out in the sun for long, lest her skin boil and burn, Lunamera stayed inside pouring through information of the world around her. _

_ The day eventually came for the daughters of the king to grow into their roles as adults. One was to marry while the other was to protect the kingdom by becoming one of the Guardians of the Gemstones. Five special gemstones each with their own unique magical properties were responsible for protecting Etheria from the threat of evil. Four Guardians already existed: Rubee, an archer with the ability to control the element of fire in some instances. Second there was Jade, a brave warrior with the ability to be as strong as the ground around her. Her skill with lifting and throwing rocks and boulders was uncanny. Third was Onyx. Her lightening swift skills with swords and other weapons made her a flurry of energy that could find her darting in and out of the most dangerous of situations or building the perfect blade in the shortest time. The fourth Guardian was Saphire, a warrior who could control and manipulate dazzling beams of light. _

_ Neither Solaria nor Lunamera knew what their powers would be. That answer would not be revealed until one of them was chosen to become the fifth and final Guardian. Both had to enter a contest to see who would win and be chosen to become the final Guardian of the Gemstone. Solaria was apprehensive of her role in this contest. She did not want to go up against her sister. Lunamera was different though, she wanted more than anything to win and become a Guardian. She was willing to do anything, including putting her sister in harm's way if it meant the chance to win. _

_ The contest was a set of games meant to gauge certain areas of ability such as intelligence, strength, skill, and heart. It was a brutal contest. Solaria wanted to work with her sister, to find a way to change the old rules of Argonia. She reasoned they could both become Guardians of the Gemstone. Lunamera was not interested; she wanted the title for herself. _

_ After an arduous ordeal with the games, everything came down to a seemingly innocent event. A lone unicorn was lost in a meadow and in the clutches of a large lion. Trying her best to avoid the sun, Lunamera was uninterested in saving the unicorn. Feeling the blisters and boils begin to bubble up across her face, the sister with hair the color of blood left the unicorn in search of the final game in the contest. Solaria refused to participate in the contest until she could save the unicorn. _

_ A creature of such majestic beauty, the unicorn was a dying species throughout Etheria. With a kind heart for both creatures embroiled in a fight for survival, Solaria managed to free the unicorn to safety while also soothing the lion's hunger until better sustenance could be found. This act of kindness and love for the world around her became the deciding factor in Solaria achieving the worthy spot as the fifth and final Guardian of the Gemstone. _

_ Wanting her best to be fair, Solaria pleaded with her father, the king, to allow a sixth and most special spot to be created for Lunamera so that they would both help protect the world of Etheria. Disgusted by his daughter's refusal to help save the unicorn, the king remained firm in the rules. Lunamera would not become a Guardian of the Gemstone and instead would find marriage, thus one day becoming the ruler of Argonia. Solaria felt terrible, for she wanted her sister to be by her side. Solaria soon joined the other Guardians and ushered in a brilliant time of peace. Dubbed the Golden Girl by the people of Etheria, Solaria became a beacon of hope for everyone. With powers of super strength and a basic understanding of elemental magic as well as healing magic, Solaria had become the protector of Etheria. Everyone rejoiced in this hono; everyone but Lunamera._

_ Angered by the rules and her new lot in life, Lunamera became cold and bitter. Resenting her new life, she sought refuge for a brief time with a mysterious man without a home or past. Knowing he could never be her spouse, she kept him as a close friend before hiring him as a Count in the Argonia kingdom. Eventually a suitable prince was chosen. Soon Lunamera was betrothed to Prince Kroma, a brave and daring hero of battle. She was happy for a brief time; at least that is what she told herself. Her life would become even more different than planned when she found herself with child. Carrying the future heir to the kingdom, Lunamera found herself resenting everyone around her. _

_ On the Night of the Shooting Stars, a great night where the Etherian skies light up with the bursts of shooting stars, Lunamera gave birth to not one, but three daughters. Three heirs to the kingdom; each with their own unique beauty and power were born and Etheria would never be the same. Born under the falling stars, the sisters three were called the Star Sisters. They were named Starla, Jewelstar, and Telescopa (later to be nicknamed Tallstar.)_

_ Time moved on and the land became a dangerous place. Barbarians from hidden pockets of the world came out trying to kill the sisters. The Star Sisters grew up unable to leave the kingdom and see the world. Golden Girl and the Guardians of the Gemstones fought endless battles to ensure the safety of Argonia's heirs while Kroma and Lunamera watched over them closely. The king of Argonia grew old and shed silent tears as he knew his granddaughters would have a terrible life filled with fear. His passing rocked the kingdom to its core. Solaria and Lunamera had to step up to even greater roles in the kingdom. The kingdom needed protection from the threat of a growing number of dangerous barbarians and creatures._

_ No longer babies or children, the Star Sisters grew into young women. Unaware of the world outside the castle gates the Star Sisters viewed the beauty around them during the day and looked up to the stars at night full of hopes and dreams for a better world. This is where the story truly begins. Queen Lunamera rules Argonia as her sister Solaria seeks to banish evil from Etheria…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Etheria, the past_

Sitting high atop her thrown, Queen Lunamera looks across her court with the sun shining through the stained windows and open pillars of the castle. A thick pale white paste covers her face protecting her from the sun while her body is clad in a black body suit made of a fine chain mail. A tiara made of stark white ivory rests atop her head with the face of a strange beast carved at the top. Her blood red hair is pulled behind and hangs back in two full pony tails.

Her subjects stand before her awaiting any possible orders. Gazing at everyone, Lunamera grins to herself. She can feel him approaching. Soon enough the doors to her court open up as a guard steps in with a message, "My Queen, the Count is here to see you." Nodding her approval, Lunamera requests that everyone leave her alone. Her heart begins to beat faster waiting for his arrival.

Parting her lips with a sigh of happiness, Lunamera looks on as Count Marzo enters her chambers. She studies each step of his as he walks towards her. His chiseled features make him look virile and young even though they are close in age that leans towards the middle.

Count Marzo stands before her with a silver chest piece on and a red cape swept over part of his body. Long muscular legs are clad in black pants and boots. His long black hair hangs past his shoulders. Licking his lips before speaking, Marzo stares at Lunamera with a hint of hunger, "My Queen. I have arrived for your lesson. Are you alone?"

Lunamera leans forward and whispers, "You know I'm alone." Marzo grins as he walks towards her. Leaning over her, he plants his lips against hers for a stirring kiss. Pressing against her, Marzo runs his hands across her body. The mere act is electrifying to her. Breathing heavily, Lunamera bites into his jaw in ecstasy. Straddling her on the throne, he presses himself into her. Both try to melt into the other.

Leaning back, Lunamera whispers, "We can't here." Closing his eyes, Marzo grabs her hair tightly, "This damn avoidance of light. It is ridiculous." Lunamera glares at him, "I suppose you want to ravish my body with the light boiling my naked skin alive?" Shaking his head, Marzo gets off her. Lunamera focuses, "You know the rules. You teach me the art of magic and I teach you how to make me thrive in rapture." Marzo can only laugh, "We've been teaching each other the art of our bodies for a long time now Mera." She smiles to herself whenever she hears her nickname from his mouth.

Standing up with a slight stretch, Lunamera spreads her legs as she stands over Marzo, "I've been practicing the spells. I feel as if I am beginning to understand the laws of magic." Count Marzo shakes his head, "No. There are no laws to the magic I'm sharing with you. It's chaos magic, the ultimate magic in the land. Has anyone caught you yet?"

Thinking upon her practices with the dark arts, Lunamera shakes her head, "No one knows what is occurring between us or what has occurred either. Everyone is more focused on Golden Girl and the other Guardians finding the barbarians. And since my betrothed is with them fighting the endless fight for all that is good, we will have my room tonight for ourselves."

Marzo shakes his head in a fit of laughter, "It does not bother you that the father of your children is saving the world with your sister?" The queen's eyes narrow, "Why should I care? He has always looked up to her more, everyone has. If it were up to the people of this kingdom, Solaria would be the queen and responsible for everything. My own daughters look up to their aunt as some sort of savior."

Grabbing hold of her hands, Marzo smirks, "To be fair, you aren't very much fond of your daughters." Tossing her hands away from Marzo as her eyes fill with anger, Lunamera spits out, "How could I be fond? I didn't want _them_! It was all part of my duty as the daughter that _lost_. I had to carry Kroma's child unaware I'd be carrying three of his spawn, and now, how the kingdom loves their precious Star Sisters." Tilting his head to calm her, Marzo speaks calmly, "There are those that loathe your daughters. The barbarians have been trying to destroy them since they were born."

Shrieking back in laughter, Lunamera cackles in delight, "Please. The barbarians that run rampant across this world won't do a thing. Besides, if someone is going to destroy my daughters, it will be me." Marzo looks on at his secret lover in shock, "That's a drastic thing to say." Slightly shocked at the words from her mouth, Lunamera closes her eyes with a nervous laugh, "I was only joking Marzo. They might be brats, but I don't want them dead." Marzo listens to her, but for some reason he feels as if she is lying. Changing the subject, the sorcerer continues his secret trainings with Lunamera over the dark arts.

In another area of the castle, the Star Sisters rest in a courtyard after having a picnic. The day is bright and full of life. Starla sits with her legs folded. There is a slight breeze with the wind as it blows through her golden hair. Telescopa stands to the side picking some crapples from a tree in the courtyard. Her long bright pink hair dazzles brightly as one of her arms extends to reach some of the delicious fruit hanging a little too high. Jewelstar sits with her knees to her chest. Her hands clap at Telescopa's powers, "Bring some for me too!" Running a hand over her high pony tail that looks as if it was dipped in cotton candy, Jewelstar grins with the joy of getting ready to eat a crapple.

With a mound of fruit in front of them, the sisters gather together to eat a little more, marking a nice conclusion to the picnic, but far from the end of their day. "I wish mother would join us for these events." Starla says quietly. Jewelstar nods, "I would too, but you know that mother can't really sit under the sun."

Telescopa takes a bite of the sweet and slightly tart fruit in her hand and contemplates the nature of their mother's moods, "I don't know that she would want to eat with us anyway. Sun or no sun." Starla is shocked to hear such words, "Tele! That is our mother." Rolling her eyes slightly, Telescopa takes another healthy bite of the crapple, "My dear sister, don't be dense. Mother has never been one to truly bond with us. We'd have to practically drag her against her will to enjoy a picnic or anything for that matter."

The sisters sit in conversation. They know their mother is rather difficult. Getting along with a stone has been easier. Each is thankful though that they have their father, to say nothing of their aunt, the Golden Girl herself.

"Do you think they will stop the barbarians?" Jewelstar asks looking to each sister. Starla nods with all the confidence in the world, "Father will not let us down. Along with the Guardians of the Gemstones, we are going to be just fine. They will capture the barbarians." Starla hopes that what she is saying will be true.

Telescopa takes another bite of food, "I just want them taken care of. You realize we have only ever lived in this castle? Barring a few secured trips through parts of the surrounding kingdom, we have never gotten the chance to see the world around us." Starla isn't sure that she wants to anyway. Jewelstar shakes her head, "You wouldn't want to see the world? I bet Etheria is breathtaking." Starla continues to stand firm in her position, "I like it here. I feel safe. No matter how many barbarians are captured, I feel like there will always be danger surrounding us. Don't you? Come on sisters; please tell me I'm not the only one that feels this way?"

Jewelstar and Telescopa look at each other. They know that Starla is speaking the truth. Danger does seem to float in the air threatening them at every turn. Trying her best to change the subject though, Telescopa looks out across the courtyard, "I wonder how the Guardians are doing right now." They sit in silence, each wondering the same thing.

Towards the northern section of Etheria, Golden Girl, King Kroma, and the Guardians of the Gemstones travel along the open plains heading towards the Kingdom of Snows. They can see the ice capped mountains in the distance. Solaria in her golden armor walks towards the front of the group atop the unicorn she saved when she was younger. "Come on Olympia, steady fella." The unicorn is acting nervous, and has been all day.

Next to her is King Kroma atop a cool grey horse. His tan skin glistens in the sun as a shimmery blue cape sweeps behind him. A ruffle of blond hair rests on his head and lengthens throughout the back. The other Guardians ride closely behind on their own steeds.

Onyx has a jeweled crown securing her raven hair in place. Her dark skin has a nice appearance in combination with her pink armor and suit. An assortment of swords rest on each side of her while her shield is strapped to her back, she rides silently on her pale blond horse while looking and listening to everything around her.

Next to Onyx is Jade, clad in bright green armor with white detailing riding a horse with the richest of black fur. Her white boots shine bright in the sun while her red hair burns brilliantly. Her fair skin looks at odds under the sun, but her skin is mostly shielded by her tiara and armor. Jade looks towards Onyx, "My friend, you have been quiet all day. Share something with me." Onyx turns with a grin, "I will share with you this: the day is far too young to be focusing on conversation." Jade shakes her head at her friend's statement.

Rounding up the group is Rubee with a horse with a nice chocolate coloring. Rubee tries to keep up, though she is struggling with her bow and arrows. A mass of reddish brown hair moves around as she searches for a special latch on her weapons. A red cape covers her body in even more red armor. Tossing a few words, Rubee calls to Saphire for some help.

Riding closer to her friend, Saphire approaches Rubee on a grey horse with streaks of white sparkly hair. Her blue body suit looks very bright and clear as her star shaped shield creates many lines around her. Pulling her blond hair upon her head, Saphire calls out to Rubee, "What's the matter?"

Rubee responds in frustration, "I can't secure my arrows and bow properly. I feel like they are going to be tossed about at any moment." Saphire nods and calls out for the others to slow down. Solaria gets the message and waves for everyone to take a brief pause. Taking one look back towards Rubee, Solaria turns to Kroma, "We need the time to rest anyway."

Kroma nods while scanning the incoming mountains. He can feel the chill rolling off the mountains, "Resting is good, for we do not know what will be facing us in those mountains." Solaria looks at her brother-in-law and nods, "This is true, but we are strong in our small number. We are going to find those who want your daughters dead."

Towards the back, Saphire and Rubee work on her arrows. "I think everything should be fixed. How did it come undone?" Saphire asks. Rubee can only shrug, "I am not sure." The two women work together while discussing their current journey. Both chuckle that their armor, though helpful, does not cover their entire bodies and the impending cold they will be soon facing. Rubee laughs harder, "We should be feeling sorry for poor King Kroma. He's wearing less than us." Saphire looks towards Solaria and Kroma. The King is wearing a shiny loin cloth made of chain mail under his cape. She remarks with a smile, "Nah. He has his cape to keep warm." Both look up though as some clouds begin rolling in.

Jade and Onyx notice as well. "Are those clouds rolling off from the mountain?" Onyx peers closer, noticing a sudden change in the temperature. Jade frowns, "Those clouds seem to be moving fast." The two Guardians look towards Solaria and Kroma as they approach them. Solaria points to the sky, "Prepare your selves Guardians. Something is not well with the sky."

Working faster to secure her weapons, Rubee begins to panic. Saphire speaks evenly, "Rubee, don't panic. Those clouds are probably just a storm approaching. No need to worry." Rubee tries to stay calm and work efficiently. She can't lose her arrows.

Solaria stares at the clouds, "I don't feel good about this. I see strange movement in the air." Kroma asks if Solaria is sure. Solaria can only nod.

High above the air in the clouds flies Vultura and her minions the Evil Claw. Flying high atop on a vicious winged beast, Vultura makes a motion to the faceless winged monsters in her presence. One of her arms is human while her other arm is something birdlike. Her hand is like that of a vulture claw while a lone wing juts out from the side of her arm. Her hair is a mixture of deep blues and stark whites all rolled up like a twister piled around her head. Feathered boots dig into the flying beast she is on. Her demented face looks down below at the Guardians while a feathered tiara spans out like wings across both sides of her face. Letting out a high pitched wail, Vultura descends from the dark clouds to attack Golden Girl and the Guardians of the Gemstones, her minions follow behind.

"Careful Guardians!" Solaria shouts as she draws her wave bladed sword. With another arm free, she grabs hold of her shield ready for battle. The other Guardians and Kroma prepare as well. Standing off to the side, Rubee primes her arrows. With a simple finger snap, she lights the tip of an arrow on fire.

The faceless winged minions of the Evil Claw swoop down hitting the ground running. Onyx moves quickly with two swords in each hand. Spinning in a circle she takes down a beast, slicing him in half. Kroma charges towards a minion dragging a dagger through the skull. Rubee is firing off arrows at lightning speed, trying to take down the minions that are flying in. Jade feels out of her element as she tries to capture the minions flying around her. Saphire teams up with her, blasting off rays of light that end up doing nothing since the minions have no faces.

Jade shouts, "Ramp it up Saphire! We need something stronger!" Saphire nods while taking hold of her spear. Charging her light powers through the blade, she sends out searing streaks of light that stun the flying minions. Once they begin to fall and touch the ground, Jade is ready to make quick work of them.

Vultura watches all of this carefully and is quickly angered by the loss of her faceless ones. While swooping around in a circle, Vultura creates mini twisters that whip around the ground tossing the Guardians every which way. Building her strength, Vultura creates one giant twister that she is driving towards Solaria. Vultura howls, "Now you are finished Golden Girl!"

The fierce winds whip towards Solaria completely surrounding her. Kroma looks on in horror as the twister swallows her entirely. Screaming her name, Kroma looks on in dismay. The other Guardians contend with the monstrous minions of the Evil Claw, each keeping an eye on the fate of Solaria.

Cackling in glee, Vultura grabs the air in her hands, "Foolish Guardians. No one can survive the evil from the sorceress of the Evil Claw!" Motioning for her minions to kill the rest of the Guardians, Vultura turns to the large twister in triumph.

Her eyes dusted in webbed blue shadow widen in fury as Vultura watches Solaria step out of the whipping forces of the twister. Solaria lashes out with a quick swipe of sword cutting through the twister and dispersing the fierce winds in every direction. Vultura is thrown back.

Stepping towards the evil sorceress, Solaria grabs Vultura by the neck, "Who is behind all this?" Vultura grins in defeat, "The barbarians are behind this. We want the three daughters from the stars killed." Kroma is listening with every bit of rage building. He demands to know who Vultura serves, "Who rules over the barbarians? Answer me now witch!" He is ready to strike her. Solaria silences him, "Don't do this. Kroma, stand back, please."

He can't move. All he can do is stare at this mad woman in the Golden Girl's clutches. Vultura writhes in an attempt to get free. She soon emits a low chuckle that turns into something maniacal, "You fools. You have no idea, no concept of who we serve." Vultura looks towards the Guardians around her. Continuing to laugh and then growing very serious, Vultura stares blankly at Solaria, "We serve the Dragon Queen and she is stirring. Once she is set free her thirst for blood won't be quenched until she has all of your heads, including the sisters from the stars. Forever the wheel and time of the Dragon Queen, her blood is mine." Vultura cackles again before unleashing a flurry of winds that whip around confusing and blinding the heroes. In an instant she is gone as are the cloudy skies and minions of the Evil Claw. The sun shines again across the plains and the Guardians are left to wonder: who or what is the Dragon Queen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Etheria, the present_

Adora closes the golden book and looks out across her room, "How strange. I didn't know that Spira knew about the Star Sisters. Where did she gather these ideas for this writing?" Unable to understand and feeling slightly strange, Adora comfortably leans back into her bed with so many thoughts bursting inside her head. The night comes easily enough though, and for that, she is thankful.

With the golden book on her chest, Adora falls into a dream land filled with imagery less threatening than before. As she sleeps so does the rest of the Eternos Palace. There are peaceful times throughout Eternia. Many thought this space of time would never occur. With the rest of the palace quiet and tucked in their rooms, a slew of bright shining stars gleam in the night sky from above; a sign of hope looking down upon a land in much need of happiness.

While the princess sleeps, the fates of others unravel across dimensions. Despondos, a realm between realms heats up as smoke billows up from cracks in the ground. Rocky formations zig and zag as the sounds of various creatures echo throughout the cavernous space.

Catra slinks quickly through a slim path between high walls of rock in silver heeled boots with her raven hair flowing behind her. Bow is quickly following behind her, keeping his eyes on her furry black skirt and pink bodice. "Catra! Slow down. Answer me!" His heart is racing as he tries to understand just where they both are. "Catra!"

The jealous beauty whips her head around, her green eyes dazzling bright, "Would you stop whining! Just follow me and shut up already!" He looks haggard she remarks to herself. Bow's once golden chest plate looks dull. The red cape on his back is riddled with holes while his pants are dingy and torn. She smirks, "You need some new boots Bow. They look dirty."

Sighing in anger, Bow shouts, "Catra. I was dead. You killed me. What am I doing here with you?" Racing faster, Bow feels like he could reach out and touch her. She won't slow down. They run through the end of the slim passageway and out into a large open space. Finding his moment, Bow lunges into the air tackling Catra.

Hissing as they hit the ground, Catra rolls over trying to scratch Bow before screaming in his face, "You fool! Get off me!" With eyes flared in anger, Catra takes a swipe as Bow grabs her wrist. Screaming back at her, Bow feels spittle leave his mouth, "Stop! We've been running and I need to know what is happening. You killed me. Damn it Catra, you killed me!" Tears form in his eyes as he recalls his near betrothal ceremony to Adora and his final goodbyes before fading away from his true love.

Catra struggles to fight him off of her, but soon realizes her only way for freedom is to explain something, anything, to the archer. "Fine. I killed you. In a fit of rage I killed you. Not long after your death, I killed myself because I wanted to be here, in Despondos." Bow looks around the rocky cavernous surroundings, "So what does that mean? Is this where we go when we are dead? Because I don't feel exactly dead Catra." Pushing him off of her body, Catra sits up stretching her arms up in the air, "Remember what I told you earlier? I needed your help finding my soul. This place around us, it's where people go when they die on worlds made of magic. We get one more chance and since others had their hands involved in my fate before I was even born, I want to find a way to make it right."

Bow shakes his head in disbelief, "Where did you get that idea from?" She looks at him, baring her heart to him, "It was in one of Shadow Weaver's ancient texts." The words cause Bow to nearly jump out of his skin. He is angry, "You killed me so that you could find something called a soul? Are you insane?! Catra, I was ready to start a life with Adora! You robbed me of that."

Matching the intensity of his anger, Catra clenches her fists, "Oh shut up! Don't mention her name. I never meant to kill you Bow. It was out of my own anger, but after you died and I realized that if I ever wanted the chance to start over, I'd need someone with a pure heart to help me. You have a pure heart Bow. Don't you see? You can help me."

Feeling defeated, Bow hangs his head, "I don't want to help you." The words hit her in the gut. Catra's mouth falls open in pure shock. Time is wasting, she can feel it, but without the help of Bow, she simply feels lost. Ready to give up, Catra calls out for fear of losing the only person she can count on, "Bow please, help me. I know I did terrible things. I was an awful person, but I don't want to be that _person_. I don't want to be her anymore. You have to believe me." He searches her green eyes for some bit of truth.

Sitting together in a place they've never been before, Bow reaches out for Catra's hand, "How are we going to do this?" For fear that the words might be false, Catra pauses before saying another word. About to speak, Catra finds her words interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice.

Bow and Catra turn to stare in shock at the arrival of the glamorous double agent Spira, code name Double Trouble, and the Bright Moon healer Minwu. Rushing away from Catra, Bow greets his long lost friends in a touching form of reunion. With a sweet face under a heavy green helmet, Spira hugs Bow tightly, offering a faint whisper, "I knew we felt you." Seeking assistance in understanding the strange place of Despondos, Bow listens to Spira and Minwu detail their own knowledge of the dimension; a place where everyone is not quite dead, but not quite living. All beings both good and bad are connected in Despondos with the ultimate goal to find their way out. Catra listens while standing off to the side.

Spira looks at Bow strangely, "When I died on Etheria, I came here, instantly. I remember my last thoughts as I fell down that pit bleeding from the bolt through my chest, and then I was here. I found Minwu; rather, we found each other. We could sense one another. I can't explain it, but I knew he was here too." Minwu nods as he recalls the events clearly. Clad in a white robe and hood with gilded trim, Minwu offers another spin to the story, "But as quickly as Spira appeared, she also quickly vanished." Spira nods with one final offering, "I don't know where I went to. Bow, I was here, in Despondos and then I was gone, only to return again; with new marks to add to the one on my chest." Her hands travel across the scar around her neck.

Bow can only shut his eyes in sadness as he realizes Spira knows nothing of her return from the dead. Still silent, Catra lets something slip, "You were reanimated, courtesy of Shadow Weaver and Hordak." Spira looks towards Catra as if noticing her for the first time, "What?"

Walking away from Bow and Minwu, Spira approaches Catra from a stance of wanting to learn more about her horrific return to Etheria. Catra offers up all she can, "You were undead and feasting off the flesh of innocents. Hordak manipulated your powers. He wanted you to be a fake of She-Ra, to strike fear into Etheria while finding a way to have everyone turn on her."

Shaking at her actions, Spira turns towards Bow, "Is this true? Was I turned into some sort of monster?" Bow can only hang his head as tears form in Spira's eyes. Minwu tries to change the subject by asking how the other members of the Great Rebellion were faring after his passing. Most importantly, he asks about Perfuma's well being. As Bow discusses his last memories of Perfuma, Spira learns about Catra's aims to leave Despondos.

"Catra, you can't just leave this place." Standing over Catra, Spira shakes her head for further emphasis on her words. Refusing to believe a word while growing even further agitated, Catra purrs menacingly, "I know there is a way. And I will find it. Now I understand that you and the healer could feel Bow's presence in this dump, well I feel the presence of someone as well. Someone who would love nothing more than to rip me to shreds for ending her life…" She is referring to Entrapta, the tricky golden beauty slaughtered at the hands of Catra, "…so I am going to ask you to help me or get out of my way." The two women stare at each other; a dueling vision to behold. There is something, possibly desperation in Catra's eyes, Spira is not sure. The one thing that is certain is that Catra knows about this dimension from a prior position of learning on Etheria when no one else in the small group had ever once heard of Despondos.

A sense of purpose burns across Catra's skin radiating a heat that is urging for action. Spira tilts her head with a slight grin, "All right. We can do this. I know someone that might be able to help." Motioning for Catra and Bow to follow, Spira walks ahead with Minwu, taking them deeper into the mystic and foreign realm of Despondos.

The day is brand new at the Eternos Palace. Adora wakes up in her room with the sun shining brightly through her window. Grinning from a night of decent sleep, Adora remembers the golden book she was reading the night before. With the book in her hands Adora thumbs through some pages trying to learn more of the story. So much of the plot sounds too real to have been made up by Spira alone.

Realizing that there is only one way to seek the answers on her mind, Adora gets dressed for the day while quietly leaving the Eternos Palace with the golden book in her arm. She makes her way across the land towards Castle Grayskull and a shining portal. One easy step is all it takes and in just a matter of seconds Adora walks through into the courtyard of Bright Moon in Etheria.

Standing around while taking in the glorious nature around her, Adora realizes what she just did. She has not been on Etherian soil for awhile. Her heart feels funny, almost as if she is hoping to turn and see a familiar face, maybe the face of her love. Bow is not waiting for her. He is dead she reminds herself. She is standing in the courtyard that they were to have been married in. It all seems so long ago.

The world is a different place. Threats of evil are gone. Peace continues to reign and the flowers can truly grow. Half expecting to see someone she knows, Adora does breathe a sigh of relief that no one has seen her yet. Not one to cause a flurry of excitement, Adora quietly leaves the courtyard with the memories of a happier time behind and searches for a few friends.

Inside Bright Moon, Adora marvels at the palace. People walk around enjoying their day. Everyone seems happy. Adora wonders where her brother is at and if he is happy. Now is not the time though to be socializing. She is there for a reason. Staying off to the side, Adora continues to walk through the common areas until she finds her footing towards the hallways that mark the personal rooms of those living in the palace. Recalling the guest rooms that the Star Sisters stayed in, Adora quietly knocks on the door, hoping that at least one of the sisters will be there. No one answers.

Whispering a few greetings, Adora waits patiently for a response. Nothing. Looking up and down the hall again before opening the door; Adora carefully steps inside one of the Star Sister's rooms. She can't recall if all three sisters roomed together or if they eventually received their own space. Adora can see that she is in the right spot, even though no one is there.

Standing in silence, Adora simply looks at the bare room. A few articles of clothing are neatly folded on a bed. A smaller cot is on the floor. Maybe two of the sisters decided to stay together. "Where are they though?" Adora asks out loud. Feeling awkward at her position, Adora quietly leaves the room unsure what she should do next.

Before a plan can be fully devised, Adora jumps as she hears her name being called out. Turning to walk away from the voice, Adora realizes she is being rude. She pauses before facing Glimmer. The pink haired princess of Bright Moon runs up to Adora with the look of concern on her face, "Adora? I wasn't sure that was you. Did you hear me calling your name?"

Adora nods as she hugs her friend hello, "Yes. I heard." Glimmer steps away to train her gaze on her friend, "What are you doing here? Have you been here long?" Adora shakes her head, explaining that she just arrived. Smiling at the news, Glimmer grabs hold of Adora's hands, "Well come on Adora! Everyone will be so excited to see you. I just saw your brother earlier today."

Standing still, refusing to move, Adora shakes her head rather quickly, "I'm not leaving... I'm sorry. What I mean to say is that I am only here for a short while and I do not have the time to reunite with everyone. I can't leave with you to find the others." Glimmer feels a sting in the words, though she is sure Adora does not mean anything hurtful. Wondering what Adora could possibly be going through, Glimmer inquires, "Why are you here Adora? It seems like a lifetime ago since we last saw you. How have you been?"

Staring in a slight daze, Adora shakes her head, "I've been fine." This is a lie. Adora has not been fine. She wants to cry out, "I can't sleep. My nights are restless and full of nightmares. I'm not sure I know who I am anymore. I feel lost and every moment that I am here on Etheria I am reminded of everything I have lost. I can't be here." These are the statements she desires to make clear and instead remains in her lie that she is just fine.

Glimmer points to the bedroom door that Adora just left from, "Were you looking for Jewelstar? That's her room. Well, she shares it with Starla. Tallstar's room is right next door. We've been trying to make extra space in the palace, but it has been busy." Adora nods, "Where are they? The Star Sisters?"

So she wants to know where the Star Sisters are and yet she is not interested in finding everyone else, not even her own brother, Glimmer quietly thinks. Trying to not show her hurt feelings, Glimmer answers Adora simply, "The Star Sisters left a few days ago. They decided after all this time they were going to go on holiday and finally see Etheria."

A chill runs through Adora, "They finally got to see the world." She smiles to herself while Glimmer stands there in confusion. Adora is still holding onto her golden book and realizes that too much of real life and the fictional story inside the golden book are melding into something strange. Glimmer wonders what is happening to Adora, but is silent. Soon Adora speaks, "Is Peekablue still here?" Glimmer nods explaining that Peekablue never returned to the Sun Tower. Adora asks to see her, she needs help seeing just where the Star Sisters are, for she plans to find them and hopefully answer some questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Etheria, the past_

Queen Lunamera sits at an ornate glossy black dining table with her three daughters and Count Marzo eating a dinner as grand as the Argonian kingdom. Every kind of food imaginable rests on the table, waiting to be devoured. The queen resides at the head of the table with her lover close by. Marzo digs into his food only occasionally taking the time to converse with Lunamera while the Star Sisters sit on the other end in silence.

In between each bite of food Lunamera studies her girls, eyeing them carefully. Cunning eyes of a predator rest behind the hard shell of plaster on Lunamera's face as a garish swirl of color patterns around her eyes. She narrows her focus on Jewelstar, the shyest daughter, "You aren't eating your food Jewelstar."

Addressing her mother simply, Jewelstar explains that she has only been eating a small amount. Her hunger is not that great. Starla and Telescopa sit in silence. Lunamera cuts into a piece of bloody raw meat, sighing before taking a juicy bite, "Well my shyest little one, it is not right to waste your food. We wouldn't want to throw all this out."

Jewelstar nods while following her mother's orders. She prepares to take a bite of food so as not to appear wasteful, but hesitates, "Mother?" Lunamera nods while chewing. Jewelstar continues, "With so much food on this table, could I please deliver it to some of the Argonian people who are unable to find food?" The kingdom of Argonia is a splendid section of Etheria, but there are still problems. Not everyone has the ability to be prosperous. There are some who are in more unfortunate circumstances, Jewelstar is aware of this. All three sisters are. Since they can never leave the kingdom, they have certainly learned their fair share of the intricate details of the kingdom's population.

Lunamera is not thrilled with such questions regarding any excess food, "Now why would you ask me such a thing? You know my stance on this topic, have we not discussed it before?" Lunamera waits for an answer while Jewelstar remains silent in anxious fear. "Well Jewelstar? Answer me." The queen tilts her head in a mocking way. Starla and Telescopa quickly toss a look to each other as Count Marzo continues to eat.

"I know your position mother…" Jewelstar is going to say more on the matter, but her mother interrupts her, "Very good Jewelstar. Then you know I abhor the idea of rewarding those who cannot reward themselves. It is such a travesty that people in this kingdom do not have certain amenities that the rest of us possess, but they simply need to exert more. Work harder. Contribute to this kingdom and they too will find the comforts of a good life." Feeling confident in her version of the truest facets of life, Lunamera goes back to her plate of bloody meat.

Jewelstar refuses to stay quiet though and instead continues on her own version of the truth, "Mother I politely disagree. There are people in this kingdom who do work hard and still struggle. Families that cannot provide enough food or shelter for their families; there are others who are sick or old. Too many people go without things that are not simply amenities. They are necessary to survive. Argonia is not meant to do this, to leave people hurting. I beg of you, let me bring some of this food to those in need." Jewelstar pleads with her mother as Starla tries to calm her sister down. She can tell that their mother is getting angry.

Slamming her utensils onto the plate, Lunamera flinches as she feels a few drops of blood from her dinner splatter up on her face. Count Marzo pauses from his food, finally aware that the tension in the air could easily be cut into two. Lunamera glares towards the lightly frosted candy coated colored hair of her daughter, "You sound just like your father."

Feeling a surge of confidence rush into her veins, Jewelstar stares right into her mother's eyes, "And if he were here right now he'd agree. He'd be embarrassed by your attitude towards your people as well as that man sitting right next to you!" She points a finger towards Count Marzo. Anger etches across Jewelstar's face as she essentially acknowledges that her mother has been having an affair with the magician.

Lunamera can only sit there, stewing in her silence. Marzo is ready to say something, anything that will defend any purported union between him and Lunamera, however he remains quiet. Rising slowly from her chair, Lunamera glides effortlessly towards Jewelstar, "My dear daughter. I believe you are right. It is important that we feed those who are unable to feed themselves. Open your mouth." Jewelstar shakes her head in fear as her mother wraps a hand around the light pink ponytail high atop her daughter's head. Yanking Jewelstar's head back, Lunamera snaps, "Open your mouth."

Tears form in Jewelstar's eyes as her lower lip trembles before slowly hanging her mouth open. Starla refuses to watch this. Standing up from her seat she screams for her mother to stop. Glaring at the blond, Lunamera lifts her free hand in the air and magically commands Starla back into the seat before hurling the chair against the wall. Starla can't believe the power her mother possesses.

"Now listen to your mother. I refuse to allow my daughters to tell me how to run my kingdom! Eat your food!" Grabbing a chunk of vegetable and rice pudding in hand, Lunamera shoves the food into Jewelstar's mouth. Frantically trying not to choke with each piece of food that is shoved into her mouth, Jewelstar moans in pain as the tears begin to fall freely. Her sisters look on in horror. Starla can only scream for her mother to stop as Telescopa looks on in terror at what their mother is doing.

As if driven by madness, Lunamera scrapes more food into her hand before shoveling more into her daughter's mouth. Jewelstar soon finds it hard to breathe while trying to swallow the sheer amount of food in her mouth. "You're hurting her!" Starla screams while unable to leave her seat. Count Marzo observes the chaos around him with a curious eye. He isn't sure how far Lunamera is going to take this insanity.

Jewelstar begins to choke though Lunamera is blind to her actions. The queen is driven by a sharp range of emotions all of which are targeting her daughter. Starla continues to scream as she fights to free herself from the magical bonds holding her prisoner in her dining chair. The only one who is able to react is Telescopa. Snapping from her fear, the tall daughter extends her arms quickly as she flings a silver serving platter at her mother. The platter lands across Lunamera's face cracking some of the pale plaster mask covering her face. Cracks begin to form.

Letting go of Jewelstar, Lunamera quickly looks around her surroundings and the mess of food in her hands. Jewelstar is trying to breathe while food gurgles up her throat and down her chin. She can't stop crying. Starla feels the magical forces dissipate around her. Rushing to her sister, Starla and Telescopa both help Jewelstar up.

Nearly ready to strike again, Lunamera is silenced by Marzo, "Let them be Mera." The way he refers to her makes the sisters sick. They watch their mother leave the dining room as Marzo prepares to follow. He looks back to the young women, "Clean her up and deliver whatever you want to the people of Argonia, courtesy of the queen." In a moment he is gone to find Lunamera.

"Are you all right sister?" Telescopa graces her palm across Jewelstar's cheek. Coughing before speaking, the shy sister shivers, "Thank you Tele. You saved me." The two sisters hug as Starla looks on, "She nearly killed you. I don't understand what has happened to our mother. Something is not right with her; and the way that the Count fawns over her, it is disgusting. Father must know this."

Telescopa nods before adding, "What did she do to you Starla? How was she able to toss you to the side like that?" The sisters all look at each other. Starla sighs as she looks towards the doors to the dining room, "I believe that was magic. She used magic on us." All three stand close to each other suddenly feeling unsafe in what is supposed to be the safest place on Etheria: their home.

High into the snowy mountains of the Kingdom of Snows, Solaria and the rest of the Guardians of the Gemstones have three tents built up in the ruins of a village that was meant to provide them answers regarding the barbarians. The tents are made of a special material with metallic fibers woven in to protect them from the harsh weather. Flags bearing the Argonian crest stick out from the top whipping through the wind. Each tent is a specific color and can fit two people comfortably. Resting in the blue tent is Saphire and Rubee. The day has been long and rough so both warrior women are each in deep sleep.

A luxurious pale pink tent resides near the blue tent. Onyx and Jade are both inside catching up on the events of the day. Both women feel as if their journey into the frozen section of Etheria has been a waste of time. Aside from a battle against Vultura, the Guardians and King Kroma have not gotten any closer to finding out where the barbarians are located and just who the mystery Dragon Queen really is. "Or is it possible that we only went on this journey so that our Golden Girl could dally around with the king?" Jade asks looking at Onyx for an honest answer. Onyx can only shake her head, "It is not up to us to poke our noses in business that does not involve us. I only wish we could get back to the castle and away from this strange land with these strange bugs…" Onyx brushes off a strange looking bug from her bare leg. Both women continue their discussion.

In the final tent dripping in royal red, Solaria rests next to Kroma under a heavy blanket. They are nude fresh off a session of lovemaking that does not sit well with the Golden Girl. "We shouldn't be doing this. I should have brought a fourth tent or at the very least shared a tent with the other Guardians." Kroma rubs his hand through Solaria's long blond hair. He can only smile at their recent bout of ecstasy, "You can't keep feeling this way Solaria. We aren't doing anything wrong."

Propping herself up on her elbows, Solaria lowers her face before looking back up at her forbidden lover, "This is wrong Kroma. You are betrothed to my sister." Kroma can only shake his head, "I may have joined my hand with Lunamera's, but it is my heart that you will forever have. You are my true queen." Solaria bites her lower lip, "I am a disgrace to the kingdom. I know that there are those who talk."

The king does not understand, "Do you mean the Guardians?" Solaria rolls her eyes trying to keep him up, "We are in the same tent Kroma. We always share the same tent on our adventures. The Guardians have long known that there is something forbidden between us and they have never said a word. I fear that others are taking notice though. I do not wish to hurt my sister."

He grabs hold of her left hand and kisses it gently, "No one is going to get hurt. Besides, your sister does not care for me. I know she has some unique relationship with that weasel Count Marzo. I see it every time they are in a room together." The wind picks up outside as Solaria stands up naked in the soft light of a glowing lantern in the corner. Kroma can only marvel at her body, the curves strong yet soft. He wants her all over again.

Instead Solaria begins sliding her golden armor on. "What are you doing, come back to me Solaria." She shakes her head, "This is not right Kroma. No matter what my sister is doing with Marzo or any other man for that matter, it does not make what has happened between us any better. I care for you and these adventures we go on allow us to spend so much time together, but we are here to find answers." She motions between the two of them, "This other stuff, it is getting in the way. I want us to find the person who wants your daughters dead." Grabbing her white and gold cape in a swooshing effect; Solaria steps out of the tent and into the cold biting environment of the Kingdom of Snows.

Kroma rests back looking up at the tent ceiling wondering just how he is going to figure out his life; nothing makes sense. He loves Solaria. She is the strongest women he knows. Her grace and beauty rests in his mind every single moment of the day. All of this is a distraction though, he knows. They are all in the Kingdom of Snows for a reason. The king wants to protect his daughter more than anything, even than his love for the most remarkable woman in the universe. Kroma continues to lie there in the tent, swatting off some annoying bugs.

Outside in the freezing cold Solaria stands still looking at the ruins of an icy city that is no more. She wonders about the people that once lived among the ruins. Hoping for some sort of answer regarding her nieces Solaria focuses on what the Guardians have seen thus far on their adventure. Her thoughts are interrupted as she quickly turns towards the sound of approaching footsteps.

Clad in a pink and golden cape, Onyx approaches her friend. "I thought I saw someone out here. It's cold." Onyx shivers dramatically for effect. Both women laugh. Solaria simply explains that she could not sleep; too much is on her mind regarding the barbarians.

"Is that all though Solaria?" Onyx looks to her friend for honesty. Shaking her head sadly, Solaria sighs, "How could I become this person? I love him Onyx. It is dangerous though to love him." Onyx nods, "We know. I know this isn't ideal Solaria, but the other Guardians and I support you. We are all here for you." Solaria nods grateful for her friendships. The women continue to talk about the barbarians and just where their adventure will take them next.

In time the two women decide to stave off their conversation for daylight, the cold is too much. Saying their good nights, Onyx and Solaria head off towards their tents. Onyx has to walk a little further and as she does she can make someone standing outside her tent. Believing the image to be that of Jade, Onyx focuses more closely and notices that she is looking at a man. A large muscular man with long dark hair and a stance that looks menacing. Something is covering his face. Onyx does not like this and rushes as fast she can through the snow to make it to the tent. She screams out for Jade, hoping the Guardian is not in trouble.

As Solaria prepares to step into her tent, she hears a loud scream from outside that takes her away from coming back to Kroma; which is a shame because King Kroma is struggling to fight for his life as a swarm of various bugs and insects begin crawling all over him, forcing him to stay on the ground. He tries to scream but the bugs enter into his mouth muffling his screams and distorting his mind.

A strange looking woman stands in the tent with large moth wings on her back. Her hair is a deep purple with a shock of wavy pink. Marks appear on her face as she grins at the struggling king. Raising a finger to her lips, the lady offers a sinister, "Shh…"

Back outside, Solaria rushes towards Onyx. She can see that there is a struggle going on but she can't make out what is happening. Before Solaria can get any closer, she notices a woman stalking through the snow towards her. A tall woman with blond hair braided into massive pigtails lumbers forward with a furry cape draped over her body. Black twisted markings travel over her left eye down her nose and swoop out under her right eye. She looks crazed, ready for a fight. Throwing her furry cape open the blond known as Wild One reveals a blue suit of armor and swirls of black markings over her legs that match the one across her face. Howling out a banshee yell; Wild One charges towards Solaria with sword ready to fight in the dropping temperature.

Meanwhile, Onyx struggles against the hulking Ogra, a skull-masked barbarian warlord with a deadly hand at using a battle axe. He is no match for the swift footed Onyx. Flipping around the giant, Onyx tosses one of her swords through the air, hoping to make contact. "Jade!" Onyx continues to scream dodging an attack by Ogra before catching her returning sword.

Inside Kroma's tent, the wicked winged witch of the night known as Moth Lady laughs loudly as she watches Kroma squirm under her bugs. "Do you like my little friends? It feels euphoric to communicate with Etheria's tiniest little creatures. I control _you_ now." Sneering ever so slightly, Moth Lady looks around the empty tent, "I can see you have been busy King Kroma. A shame really." King Kroma spits out some of the bugs, trying to find words. Moth Lady can tell he has something important to say. Controlling some of the bugs around him, Moth Lady listens to Kroma demand to know what is going on.

"Are you the Dragon Queen?" He asks staring at the fearsome witch before him. Moth Lady throws her head back in a fit of cackling laughter, "Oh no. I simply serve the Dragon Queen. And you and your harem of Warrior Women are getting into trouble. Just give us your daughters King Kroma and all this can go away." She grins maniacally at him, waiting for an answer. Kroma refuses to give up, "My daughters will never be harmed by you or anyone else. Now give up your Dragon Queen and be spared." All the Moth Lady can do is grin as she approaches the king closer.

Out in the freezing temperature of the Kingdom of Snows Solaria and Wild One clash in an epic battle of strength and courage; Solaria can feel the chill tearing into her bones but she won't stop until Wild One is vanquished. As the two of them fight across the mountain, Ogra continues to go after Onyx.

Trying to be faster than him, Onyx soon finds herself in his clutches. He lifts her up tossing her into the pink tent. It is there that Onyx finds the fate of Jade. Tied up in rope, Jade shares a panicked look with Onyx. Doing her best to save Jade, Onyx feels herself being picked up again and hurled into the snow by Ogra.

Grinning from ear to ear, the barbarian grabs his axe and leans over Jade. He is ready to kill her and nearly does until Onyx screams out in anger. Hurling her sword into the air, it circles around on a journey to return to its owner. Before that can happen though, the handle slams into the skull mask over Ogra's face. Cracking the mask, Ogra falls backward into the snow. His nose bloody with pieces of bone in his eye, he turns around facing Onyx in a fit of rage.

Swinging his arm high into the air, Ogra prepares to slam his axe into the sword maiden. The fates have other plans as bolts of light rip across the night sky. Yelling out in the near distance, Saphire and Rubee race in ready to join in the fray. Rubee fires one of her fire tipped arrows that makes a direct hit into Ogra's shoulder while Saphire releases bursts of distracting bright light.

Wild One quickly gives up on her fight with Golden Girl once she can see that Ogra is in danger. Letting out another banshee yell, Wild One swoops in to get Ogra out of the fray. Wild One unleashes another battle cry hoping that Moth Lady can hear. Soon the two rush off as the Guardians free Jade.

Solaria approaches the Guardians of the Gemstones, "Where have they gone?" Onyx explains that their brutal barbarians ran off. "We were confined in our tent." Rubee explains, glad that Saphire and her both were able to free themselves. Suddenly Solaria turns, "Kroma." She rushes through the snow away from the Guardians.

Hoping that her lover is safe, Solaria throws open her red tent and gasps as she walks in on Moth Lady standing over a bug infested King Kroma. Moth Lady tilts her head with a sneer, "If you must know her identity King Kroma, the Dragon Queen is right under your nose." Solaria rushes to capture Moth Lady but is too late.

Cackling a wicked laugh, the witch disintegrates into thousands of bugs quickly escaping from the tent and out into the frozen night. Solaria rushes to Kroma's side as he gags from the horrors of Moth Lady. "Are you all right my love?" Solaria panics as Kroma is silent. The king looks up at his golden girl unsure what to say. He stared at his near death only moments ago at the hands of a wicked witch and her words are all that can stick with him. The Dragon Queen is right under his nose…

Alone in her room, Queen Lunamera paces across her room awaiting the arrival of Count Marzo. Soon the magician walks in and the two rush towards each other in an embrace. "Where are they?" She asks recalling the dinner from earlier in the night. Marzo can only shrug, "You're daughters have left for all I know. I wanted to give you some time, have you composed yourself yet?" He traces a finger across the plaster on her face.

Brushing away from him, Lunamera trembles slightly, "I could feel so much power coursing through my body. The magic you have been teaching me… I could have killed them. I could have harmed my daughters." A look of shock crosses her face. Marzo nods before speaking carefully, "You almost did."

Carefully taking a seat in front of her vanity, Lunamera shakes her head, "This whole time I thought I needed help. But I think I can do this now." Marzo looks at his lover and sighs, "What are you trying to say?"

Daring to tempt the fates, Lunamera shares in the unthinkable, "Forget the work of the barbarians. I will be the one to do it. I will be the one to finally kill my daughters: the Star Sisters." Marzo is pleased to finally hear Lunamera speak her own truth, "Are you sure you want to do this? It can't be tied to you Lunamera. There will be too much at stake."

Ever the one to formulate a plan, Lunamera can only grin, "No, I'll do it myself. I will require your help though Marzo." Nodding at her words, Marzo kneels between the queen's legs, "I will forever serve you, _my_ Dragon Queen." Opening her mouth in delight, Lunamera leans back in her seat as Marzo begins to take care of all her needs.

Falling into a passionate celebration, Lunamera and Marzo feed off each other well into the night and even further as the sun comes up marking the start of a new day. The heroes are gone chasing after dead ends while the Star Sister's biggest threat is right there inside the Kingdom of Argonia. The Dragon Queen's plan is finally going to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Etheria, the present_

Tucked away in another section of Bright Moon palace, Adora sits with the seer Peekablue. The room they are in is a quiet study of sorts. There are books and other artifacts from Bright Moon strewn about. Peekablue's green hair is shiny against her fair skin. The two friends are happy to see each other. "Adora, why are we hiding in here?"

Smiling peacefully, Adora shakes her head, "No, we aren't hiding. I am in a hurry and I don't have time to see everyone." Peekablue somewhat understands, though she can't fathom Adora not wanting to see her own brother. "Adam has been getting along well here. He speaks of you often." Adora nods but grows impatient, "Peekablue, I appreciate you telling me this, but I really need your help. I don't have time for this. I can't be here much longer." Her heart hurts. The man she loves is dead and there are just too many people she is not ready to see yet.

Peekablue can only nod with a half understanding of what Adora is going through. The green haired member of the former Great Rebellion silently wishes Adora would smile again or possibly return to feeling like her older self. "Who are you looking for Adora?"

Quickly explaining the need for the Star Sister's location, Adora hopes that Peekablue can help. Nodding in agreement, Peekablue sits in a chair and focuses her powers on the three sisters from the stars. With eyes closed, her magical feathers fan behind her. Each eye on the feather tips light up individually until they begin to light up quickly in a pattern of brilliance.

Once the visions are complete, Peekablue opens her eyes towards Adora, "I saw them. The Star Sisters are together. They are somewhere in the north, near the Kingdom of Snows." Adora nods as she recalls the passages in the golden book. The Kingdom of Snows holds some significance. Giving thanks to Peekablue's efforts Adora quickly leaves to begin her journey to the north.

There is guilt to be certain regarding her actions upon returning to Etheria. Adora's only hope is that her friends would hopefully understand the pain in her heart with being back. So much loss. So much pain. She can't get the memories out of her mind. A quick flash of her entanglement with the pirate Sea Hawk bubbles up as well. So much time wasted on falling in love with two different men when she should have focused her heart on Bow. Time; it leaves quickly. She wants to leave quickly. "Focus Adora, you have to find them."

Instead, Adora finds her brother Prince Adam staring at her, wearing his usual outfit consisting of a vest over a long sleeve shirt and pants tucked into woven boots. Her eyes widen. She is only a few steps away from leaving Bright Moon, but her brother stands in the way. He smiles warmly, so happy to see his sister. He goes to hug her, but all she can say is, "You aren't supposed to see me. How did you know I was here?"

Adam studies her strangely, trying to understand this hint of coldness, "Glimmer found me. She said you were unlike yourself. I thought you'd be happy to see your brother?" Adora shakes her head, "Please. I have to go. I can't be here." Adam offers his assistance, trying his best to be of help. Adora insists that there is nothing he can do. "Leave me be my brother. I'm so sorry, but I can't deal with these things right now. I must go."

Her body is shaking. Adam nods quietly while stepping out of her way. Problems are clear, or at least some of them are. A fleet of Horde troopers crash into your home, and the answer is clear. A battle must go on, yet when the problem is internal, what course of action should one take? Adam ponders the nature of his sister's concerns. He is not sure what he can do, so he simply let's her go, the mere act breaking his heart.

As Adora begins her journey to the north to find the Star Sisters, another journey unfolds that is set in a dimension far away. Despondos is very much alive with energy as a group of warriors travel to a shrine in search of answers. Catra and Bow follow Spira and Minwu with the aid of a friend in the dreary dimension named Moss Man. "Are you sure we can trust this overgrown piece of grass?" Catra purrs as they race through the lairs of Despondos. Spira looks back with her long ponytail on her head flowing in the air, "I told you we had someone you could trust. He helped me when I died. Moss Man knows this area really well. If you believe there is a way to redeem yourself Catra, Moss Man will be the one to answer that." Spira firmly believes that Catra is delusional. How any of them could ever leave this place and return to their lives is utter nonsense. Still, there is a sliver of curiosity that keeps Spira running along with them.

Moss Man opens a path from nothing but rocks for the group to run through and in a gruff voice mutters, "I will lead you to a special place, but it will not be up to me on how your fate unfolds." No one understands what that could possibly mean. Catra is still rattled by the help she is receiving from everyone. After the mini reunion with Spira and Minwu, Catra and Bow were soon taken to a village of the lost.

There they met Moss Man who knew of similar stories that were connected Catra's protestation regarding a way out of Despondos. Now in a race against time, the mix of Etherians and one mossy Eternian are heading towards their destination. Catra can feel the thoughts of a few evil foes searching for them in Despondos. Time is simply running faster than them.

Racing around a bend, Moss Man leads the group through another opening of rocks into an open space surrounded by pillars. In the center is a tall being, part human and part dragon. Standing tall with giant wings that flare out, the being speaks, "Who dares to disrupt my inner confines of Despondos? Who dares to face me: Draego-Man?"

Stepping to the side, Spira exposes Catra to Draego-Man and says, "Look at none other than her." No one will stand near the jealous beauty. Her green eyes flash with rage, "Thanks Double Trouble." Spira smiles, "You are so welcome." Heading closer to Bow and Minwu, Spira looks on at the fearsome Draego-Man.

The creature stands tall as he flexes out his wings. In a matter of seconds he seemingly just floats towards Catra, trying to peer into her eyes. "You seek to leave this place." He growls in the most innocent of ways. Catra stands tall refusing to flinch as the dragon man laughs. "In order to seek what you want most, you will have to leave this place. It's a test for a soul. Do you want that test? Are you even ready my dear?" Catra can only nod in agreement. She can taste it; a chance at a new life. This is what she wants more than anything, a chance to make things right. She purrs, "What do I do?"

Draego-Man's yellow eyes flare with a mixture of anger and glee. He is planning on playing the ultimate game, one that has not been done for millennia. Draego-Man knows that the raven haired woman searching for a soul will fail and once she has failed, he will enlist her to be his personal slave for eternity.

The plan is simple and detailed to the deceased travelers. Only four can leave Despondos and the group must aid in Catra finding her soul. Draego-Man gives no hint or clue about what that search will entail. Catra snaps, "Then what am I supposed to do?" Draego-Man can only grin, "You should start by picking the three travelers to accompany you."

Spira and Bow both stare at each other in shock, neither can believe this event is about to happen. Catra looks at the people in front of her. Choices must be made and after everyone does the math, one traveler is going to be left out. Acting quickly, Catra makes her choices known. Bow and Spira are called upon to help her. The archer and glamorous spy both head to glowing circles near special pillars. Draego-Man watches on, curious about the final choice.

Minwu and Moss Man both stand still, each one desiring the seal of approval from Catra. Even though the journey is not laid out ahead of them, the taste of being able to return to the living is just too great. Minwu fantasizes about seeing Perfuma again, taking in her sweet smells and hearing her laugh, while Moss Man dreams of being able to see real soil and the environment again; to breathe fresh air. Catra isn't exactly sure what her choice should be, but it is soon that someone is going to make that choice for her.

"CATRA!" A voice screams from in the distance. The group turns to see a flash of gold rushing towards the group. Catra's heart sinks as she realizes that she is staring at her friend Entrapta; the friend that Catra killed in a fit of rage. With her life-like braids moving frantically about, Entrapta holds on to the rocky walls around her. Using the rough walls as a spring board, Entrapta uses her hair to launch herself into the air landing a few steps in front of Catra.

The bruises around the tricky golden beauty's neck look fresh as the day she was killed. Her golden boots and chest plate shine leaving no room for dullness. Her hair continues to move frantically, "Well, well, well. Look at this. My dear friend: the murderer." Entrapta screams as she whips her hair around snapping a braid like a whip across Catra's face.

Draego-Man stands watch as the chaos unwinds into frenzy. Bow and Spira look on in concern but are immobile. Their feet are stuck in place on the glowing discs beneath them. Entrapta pummels Catra, demanding the ultimate payback. Minwu and Moss Man struggle to tear the women apart from each other. Spira can only scream, "Catra! Hurry! Pick someone and get over here now!"

Entrapta flings Catra across the room and strides towards her, "I can hear your thoughts Catra. I know what you are doing and I'm going with you. Come on Catra, let's be friends." Entrapta continues to lash out at the jealous beauty, doing her best to disrupt the overall plan.

Begging Draego-Man to do something, Bow struggles to help Catra unsure why any of this is happening. Catra tries reasoning with Entrapta, "Nothing you do to me is hurting. It's useless!" Catra's goal is to simply get away. Scrambling up from the ground Catra quickly sweeps Entrapta. With her goal set, Catra races to one of the two remaining glowing discs near a pillar and motions for Minwu to join her.

The healer nods in agreement while racing to the last remaining spot. Catra breathes a sigh of relief as her feet land on a special disc. She can feel a strange energy taking hold of her, as if she is bonding with something. Minwu is near his destination, but is quickly taken down by Entrapta, "Don't mess with my destiny!" She shouts and prepares to join the three travelers.

Giving a knowing look to Moss Man, Minwu curses his actions and grabs hold of Entrapta, preventing her from moving forward. He unleashes a burst of magical light that blindingly reflects off her golden armor. Cursing out in horror, Entrapta struggles to manage her vision. This gives Moss Man just the right amount of time to take Minwu's place on Catra's journey for a soul.

Minwu looks on in sadness as his chances of returning to the living fade away once the four travelers slide away into the ground and in a moment are gone. His heart breaks with the realization that he is stuck in Despondos. Entrapta screams in fury now that Catra is gone. Draego-Man stands tall looking at the two people before him. He can only laugh as he dismisses them both. With Entrapta and Minwu gone, Draego-Man simply stands and waits for Catra and her team to return. This is fine for him, he has forever.

Meanwhile, the four travelers find themselves back among the living, their bodies coming up from the ground via the glowing discs. Bow stumbles to his knees in shock. He feels differently. Spira trembles slightly, "We've returned." She can't stop shaking. How is any of this possible? Catra looks around the environment, the air tastes different. Moss Man looks at his companions, "Where are we?" Bow can only smile, "We're home. We made it back to Etheria."

With the events in Despondos done with for now, a whole other event continues with Adora trekking across Etheria for the Star Sisters. Walking slowly across a grassy area of Etheria, Adora makes her way to the village of Devlan for some respite. "I should have brought Spirit with me." She says aloud realizing that this journey has not been thought out in the best way.

In a few moments Adora makes her way into the peaceful village thrilled to see that the Devlan people are going about their lives peacefully. She forgets that the Horde no longer occupies Etheria. People can leave their homes and go about their lives. Adora spies some kids running around playing in the fresh air.

Getting lost in the moment, Adora comes back to reality. She needs some nourishment and someone that can help her find a faster way to reach the Kingdom of Snows. Eyeing a small bar, Adora slowly walks in weary from her travels. She knows she could transform into She-Ra and call it a day making this whole experience much easier, however she wants to do this on her own, without the aid of being the most powerful woman in the universe.

The bar is simple looking on the inside. A few patrons sit around tables and the bar top, some with drinks, while a few have plates of food. No one really seems to pay any attention to her, which is nice. She only wants to stay for a little while. Sticking to her goals, Adora orders some food while also inquiring about a quick way to travel up north.

That is when it happens. A voice she has not heard in a long time calls out behind her, "Hey princess." Adora slowly turns as heart begins to race. Questioning why her body is feeling so strange, Adora finds herself in front of Sea Hawk, the pirate who tried to steal her heart. "Sea Hawk." She says his name quietly, trying to understand why he is there.

Reuniting awkwardly, Adora finds herself perplexed on how she should act around him. He hurt them all; his betrayal was truly one of the hardest things to deal with. Times are different though. "I can't explain it all right now Hawk, but I need help. I've got to get to the Kingdom of Snows." Luckily he does not ask why, he simply smiles and says, "Well come on princess. I can get you there in no time." Just like that, Adora and Sea Hawk leave embarking on a quest to find the Star Sisters and the secrets of a whole new story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Etheria, the past_

While Solaria and the Guardians of the Gemstones make their way back to Argonia, King Kroma finds himself lost in a strange haze. None of the warriors can forget their ordeal in the Kingdom of Snows. Kroma especially holds onto the words from the Moth Lady. The Dragon Queen is under his nose. He can't help but wonder if this was a warning. He wonders how much he could possibly know of his love Solaria. What if she is the Dragon Queen? He can't understand it, but he doesn't feel right.

Solaria begins to notice something off with Kroma. The trip home is full of silence. Everyone is battle worn, tired from the endless fights against the various barbarians and creatures of the world. Something is very odd though about Kroma, Solaria is certain of this. Returning home in silence, Solaria mulls over what this could possibly mean. She can only hope that life is running smoothly in Argonia.

Miles away from the golden girl and her warriors, the real Dragon Queen sits on her throne awaiting the arrival of one of her barbarians. Running on time, Lunamera grins as a swarm of bugs come out from the walls and ceiling melding together in front of the ornate throne.

Soon enough Moth Lady is fully formed and ready to answer her queen, "They are returning home my queen." A face so cold rests behind the plaster as Lunamera sighs, "All of them?" Moth Lady nods before adding, "The Golden Girl and her Guardians are very strong, but it makes no difference. I have already implanted one of my bugs into Kroma. At this very instant he is most likely thinking that his mistress is the vile Dragon Queen."

Lunamera smiles, "Perfect. Let my dear king know the error of his ways. No one disrupts my plans." Moth Lady tilts her head, "What of your daughters? When do you want them dead?" Sitting up straight, Lunamera sighs, "I've changed my mind. I will not be requiring the aid of the barbarians to destroy my daughters, for I will be killing them. Soon." Both wicked women laugh. Moth Lady offers up any other assistance for her Dragon Queen.

"No my friend, you have done more than enough. It is times like this that I wish you were my blood sister Moth Lady." The two women stare at each other. They have known each other for a long time, and Moth Lady has always been able to offer any help for the Dragon Queen. As the two continue talk of their devious plans, one of the Star Sisters happens to listen to every single word.

Starla stands close to the door to the throne room and covers a hand over her mouth. She is shocked by the words coming from her mother. "She wishes to kills us. Our own mother." Unable to hear any more, Starla rushes from the throne room to find her sisters.

In a panic, Starla disrupts both her sisters from what appears to be a restful day. Jewelstar and Telescopa both appear worried, "What has upset you so?" Catching her breath, Starla races her words over each other, "I can't explain, I just know that we have to leave this place." Telescopa isn't so sure, but Starla insists, "My sisters, trust me. Please. We have to leave." Jewelstar inevitably asks the most important question, "Where are we going to go? We've never even left this kingdom…" The answers are not simple. They don't know what to do, but since Starla knows the true nature of their mother, the only thing on her mind is making sure her sisters are safe. Everything is suddenly clear, their lives are in danger.

Days pass for the kingdom of Argonia and soon enough Solaria and the Guardians return with the King. In this time Solaria knows that something is completely estranged between Kroma and her. She notices growing hostility from him and none of his behavior is making sense. As the Guardians split off to take care of their own personal needs, Solaria tries to talk to Kroma for a brief moment.

He shrugs her off, "I want to see my daughters. I don't have time for this." Solaria stands still trying to understand why he has changed and what she could have done wrong; the logic does not compute. While Kroma goes off to find his daughters, Solaria heads to the throne room to talk with her sister.

Upon entering the throne room, Solaria notices Lunamera pacing the floor in her signature black body suit. "Lunamera, what are you doing?" Solaria asks in concern though her words fall prey to her sister's mood swings. Lunamera snaps at her golden sister, "Leave me be! Where is my king? Something has happened…"

Before anything else can be said, Kroma throws open the doors to the throne room and rushes in with fear in his voice, "Where are they? Where are our daughters?" Solaria places a hand over her mouth and turns to Lunamera. The queen stands still before slowly offering an answer, "I do not know. They have been missing for a few days. I fear they have been taken by a barbarian." Lunamera can only hope this fate is true, since she truly has no inkling as to the whereabouts of her three daughters.

Kroma falls to his knees in abject terror. Weeping, the king begins to curse his actions, "Always traveling throughout the world searching for evil, when I was leaving my daughters open to attack!" He points a finger to Solaria, blaming her. Standing back in shock, Solaria begs to understand why she is to be blamed.

Feeling weak at the prospect of his daughters being possibly gone for good, the king confesses of his long standing affair with Solaria and admits to Lunamera that his love to the queen has been lessened in the years gone by, "This is my fault. I betrayed my family and now my girls are dead." Lunamera takes this scene in and relishes every moment. She does not care that her king and sister have had their own liaison; instead, she sees this as the prime chance to rid them both from her life.

Solaria feels as if something is not completely making sense. She apologizes to her sister first though, "Please understand, we were never trying to hurt you Lunamera." The queen looks at her sister with smugness, "I suppose the kingdom's golden girl isn't so golden, now is she?" Solaria shakes her head, hoping that Kroma will defend her, "Please understand, this wasn't meant to happen this way." Something continues to sit oddly with Solaria, shouldn't they be looking for the Star Sisters?

Kroma continues to weep fearing the worst. Lunamera tilts her head, "The death of my daughters is a tragedy. I feel nothing but betrayal. Absolute betrayal." Kroma shakes his head, trying to understand just how his daughters were taken while in the kingdom. None of it makes any sense. Solaria tries to understand as well, when a strange clarity begins to take form. Something is simply not right.

"My sister, why weren't we told of this?" Solaria turns to look at the queen. Lunamera begs to understand more of the inquiry. Solaria calmly continues, "If the Star Sisters were missing, wouldn't you have been greeting us at the gates; waiting for our arrival to let us know? Instead you are pacing the throne room as if you have done something wrong?" Kroma stands up a twist of feelings forming in his stomach, "It's one of you. One of you is the Dragon Queen."

Both Lunamera and Solaria stand in shock at the accusations. How could such a thing be suggested? Solaria shakes her head, "How can that be? That is ridiculous King Kroma. I am sworn to protect this world and my sister is the Queen…" Lunamera stands in silence, her face of plaster giving nothing away. Solaria looks at her king, her lover, "Is this what you think of me? That I would be some Dragon Queen, bent on sharing in the destruction of your children?" Now she is the one to feel betrayed.

Lunamera listens but is done with all this nonsense, "Shut up, the both of you. I am the Dragon Queen." Sharing in her story, the mad woman stands triumphant, pleased in her deceit, "This whole time the two of you have been gallivanting across Etheria in the hopes that you'd find some ruthless barbarian and I've been here the whole time. I am queen: The Dragon Queen. And my first order of business is to shackle you both to the inside of a dungeon for betraying me."

King Kroma stands tall, anger filling his lungs, "Stop being some innocent in all this. You have long betrayed me and our daughters. The one who needs to be locked up in a dungeon is you." The Dragon Queen steps forward, taunting the king, "I have the power. Not you. This is going to go my way." Solaria is in sadness at how evil her sister has become. This was never meant to happen, "Father would be so sad."

Lunamera can only shrug, "He's dead now. What can he possibly do? Make Etheria shake?" As the words are spoken, screams can be heard from other areas in the castle. The three stop talking and take pause. Many screams continue to rise as something strange begins to occur outside. King Kroma and Solaria both prepare for the worst, fearing the barbarians are making an attempt on the castle. The Dragon Queen merely hopes that someone has returned with the bodies of her daughters.

None of those scenarios are the case though. All three step out onto a grand balcony overlooking the kingdom of Argonia. Solaria can see Argonia's citizens running around in a state of disarray. Something is not right. King Kroma looks for the source of all this disorder. He can't see anything out of the ordinary. The first to sense it is Lunamera. She looks up towards the skies in bewilderment.

A large shiny ship is descending from the sky, the likes of which no one has ever seen. Solaria grabs hold of her sword, trying to understand what they are looking at, "We need to find the Guardians." King Kroma can only scream, "Lunamera, what have you done?!" The queen can only shake her head, "This is not from me." Her eyes remain focused on the monstrosity approaching them from above. There is nothing but metal, cool sleek metal, but emblazoned across the side of this strange ship is one menacing image: a red bat.

The Star Sisters slowly walk across the Crystal River heading towards the mountains. Their first order of business is to find the waterfalls where they can then gather some more water and food. Jewelstar sighs through the walking, "Where exactly are we going Starla?" Telescopa adds, "Yes, why are we in danger? None of what you are saying makes any sense. Are you sure you heard mother correctly? That she is indeed the Dragon Queen and that would mean that she wants us… dead?"

Starla nods, "I know what I heard." The sisters continue to walk up the river, not even paying attention to the beauty around them, their fear grips them so tightly. Jewelstar sighs, "Why would our mother want us dead? I just don't understand." Starla grows more frustrated, "It doesn't matter! You all know how strange she has been lately. We've all dealt with her anger at one point or another. I saw her discussing our death at her hands with a barbarian. What looked to be a witch. We had no other choice but to leave." Telescopa wonders what their father would have to say about this. Or even their aunt Solaria.

Being a protective sister, Starla refrains from mentioning the detail regarding their father and aunt having an affair. They have too much to attend to as it is that dealing with the dramas of the adults in their lives is simply too much to handle. No, Starla's focus is simple. Get her sisters high atop into the safety of the mountains.

Their trek reaches a check point as the roar of the waterfalls can be heard in the distance. Each sister is relieved, even though they are still scared. Once they approach the waterfalls of crystal clear water, the Star Sisters soon find themselves in company of four strangers who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. A feeling of danger washes over Starla and in an instant she is ready to defend her sister's lives from the barbarians.

Only these four strangers are not barbarians. There are two beautiful women one with hair the color of the darkest night while the other has a long blond ponytail from atop her helmet. There are also two men, one carrying a bow and arrow while the other one is covered in a fuzzy green skin. Jewelstar panics, "Please don't kill us."

The man with the bow and arrow steps forward with a smile on his face, "Come on now, we aren't going to hurt you Jewelstar. You recognize me, don't you? It's me, Bow. I know it must be a shock, but I'm alive." Bow stands there in confusion as the Star Sisters look at each other. Jewelstar whispers, "I've never met you in my life."

Bow looks towards the dark haired woman, "Catra, what is going on?" The four strangers try to understand what is happening, why don't their friends, the Star Sisters, recognize them? Starla steps forward, "I don't know what is going on, but these are my sisters. We come from the Kingdom of Argonia; our parents are the King and Queen."

Catra points a finger towards Spira, "How long were we gone? How much time has passed?" Spira explains that time moves differently in Despondos, but none of this is making any sense. Bow whispers, "Spira never met the Star Sisters. I just wish we could find some of our friends." Moss Man is quiet, taking everything in and wishing he was on Eternia. Catra demands that Bow figure something out, "You know these girls. Get them to remember."

Bow thinks about something and looks at the sisters. They seem much younger than he recalls. "Excuse me; I think I know a way that we could clear this all up. Could you take us to She-Ra and the Great Rebellion?" Telescopa crosses her arms in confusion, "Who is She-Ra?"

Everything begins to get hazy for the four travelers from Despondos. Spira steps forward completely flabbergasted that the sisters have never heard of She-Ra, "She is the most powerful woman in the universe. She is the protector of Etheria. How do you not know who she is?" The sisters become defensive. Starla folds her arms under her chest, "Excuse me, but this She-Ra person is not the protector of Etheria. That role would go to my aunt, Solaria, otherwise known as Golden Girl."

Catra's mouth drops open and she whispers, "We somehow went back. We're not on the Etheria we know. We're in the past." She looks at Bow with defeat in her eyes. The Star Sisters try to help explain just what kind of world these new guests are in. Bow looks around and feels his heart begin to beat erratically. They are in the past. He won't be finding his love at all while Catra stumbles towards the realization that finding a soul is not written in the stars.


End file.
